The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor that includes a compression unit, which compresses refrigerant, an electric motor, which drives the compression unit, and a motor driving circuit, which drives the electric motor.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-263061 describes an example of a motor-driven compressor. The motor-driven compressor includes a motor driving circuit, which includes a planar circuit board and various types of electric components. The electric components, which are electrically connected to the circuit board, include a switching element and a plurality of capacitors, for example. The capacitors are coupled to a coupling member (coupling base) that forms a portion of the housing. A resin material is arranged between the capacitors and the coupling member to prevent separation of the capacitors from the coupling base when the vehicle vibrates.
The capacitors are coupled to the coupling base to which the resin material is applied in advance. If a relatively large amount of resin material is applied in advance to the coupling member, some of the resin material may be forced out from between the capacitors and the coupling member and adhere to the leads of capacitors and other electric components, for example. The adhered resin material may cause a defect such as current leakage.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a motor-driven compressor that limits transfer of a resin material out of the space between capacitors and a coupling member.
To achieve the above object, one aspect of the present invention is a motor-driven compressor that includes a compression unit adapted to compress refrigerant, an electric motor adapted to drive the compression unit, and a housing that accommodates the compression unit and the electric motor. The housing includes a coupling member. A motor driving circuit is adapted to drive the electric motor. The motor driving circuit includes a circuit board and a capacitor, which is electrically connected to the circuit board. The capacitor includes a side surface and an end surface that faces the coupling member. A resin material is located between the coupling member and the capacitor. The coupling member includes a facing surface that faces the capacitor. The facing surface includes a recess extending away from the capacitor. The recess receives some of the resin material.